Shuffle
by Bibi-Hibiki
Summary: A series of drabbles that could be interpreted as any pairing but I wrote as mostly Hermione/Draco.


A/N: I Was Bored And Suffering From Severe Writer's Block So This Was Born. It's A Series Of Drabbles That Was Born When I Put iTunes On Shuffle. Some Of It Is AU But I Hope You Enjoy None-The-Less. As Always Please R&R! ^.^

Summary: A series of drabbles that can be interpreted to whomever you want but in my head as I wrote this was mostly Hermione/Draco.

Warnings: The F-Bomb is dropped twice. That's about it.

1. Cold – Crossfade

I knew I was wrong. I always thought of myself and no one else. But you were there for me, to bring me down when I got too high. But I took that all for granted. I'm sorry. I never meant to treat you that way, like you didn't even exist. You helped me more than I could ever help anyone else and all I did was shun you away like you didn't matter to me. I never wanted you to see that side of me, the evil side. I didn't want you to go when you found out. I would've told you eventually. It was my family's fault I was wrapped up in that mess. I didn't want to hurt you or anyone else that we care about. I'm really sorry and I hope that one day you can accept my forgiveness and we can finally be together.

2. Mixin' Up Adjectives – This Is Me Smiling

I know you think I'm a know-it-all but it's really just a façade. I just hid behind a mask so no one could get close. But then you came along. I don't really know you but no matter what, if we're in the same room together I couldn't help but turn my head to stare. And when I'm asleep all I think about is you. Whenever I see you with another nameless girl I can't help but walk the fine line of jealous and sweet. I wish it was me walking by your side, not her.

3. Somebody Told Me – The Killers

I would do anything just to know your name. But when I found out who you were, _what_ you were I had to hide all my feelings for you. We could never be. But someone told me that you were dating my ex from last year. What did it matter to me? Just that my ex was going out with the boy that I loved. No big deal….right? Oh who was I kidding, I wanted you. I just don't know how to get you. And no matter what I do, or how hard I try, I. Will. Have. _You._

4. Imagine – John Lennon

Imagine a world where this war wasn't happening. Imagine that we could actually be together, nothing holding us back. I wish it were true, that were no opposite sides. I wish there weren't any sides to begin with. Everyone could be with whomever they wanted. There would be no good. No evil. Just…people living. You tell me that I'm a dreamer dreaming of a world that could never be. I just smile and kiss your nose before we depart for our separate headquarters. If only my dreams were true.

5. Whipped Cream - Ludo

All I want is you. I know you can't stay away from me. You try to keep it to yourself but I know. You want me just like I want you. You're mine, no one else's. So what if I've been pounding back shot after shot of fire-whiskey? I'm entitled to your body, even if the patrons kicking me out of the Three Broomsticks don't agree. Why can't you see that I want you? _Need_ you? I need your love. Why won't you give it to me? It belongs to me, not him.

6. 7 Minutes in Heaven – Fall Out Boy

I wake up to yet another girl in my bed. What's her name…Amanda? Ashley? Something with an 'A' I'm sure. It doesn't matter though. I'll be gone before she wakes up. I don't like being alone so I just go to a bar, down as much alcohol I can and take anyone that will have me home. And I mean _anyone_. One time I ended up with some guy I vaguely remember from our school days. They're not you though. I need you with me cause I don't do too well on my own. I need you to love me, to hold me, to help me fight the memories of the war. I know you need me too. I don't want to sound desperate but why won't you come back?

7. Lonely No More – Rob Thomas

How is it that you know just what to say to me? No matter how far I run you catch up and tell me what I want to hear just so I'll go back with you. But I'm tired of running. I don't want another lover, or another heartache. I want my soul mate. All I want is for you to say you love me and actually mean it for once. I would give you anything you want and more. I just want to be by your side through thick and thin. Hell, we battled a war together. Granted we were on opposites sides until close to the end but all I want is you and your love. I don't want to be lonely no more.

8. Day That I Die – Good Charlotte

I knew today was the day. I don't know how I knew but I just had a gut feeling. I vowed to myself that no matter the outcome of the war, no matter if I was going to die or not, I would tell that insufferable know-it-all that I loved her. I almost knew that she didn't like me that way. Hell, we spent our entire school life fighting each other. But there was that one time, her and me were in the library alone and we talked for hours. I thought things would change but when our groups collided again she stood by the "chosen one" and the stupid ginger. How could she do that to me? It didn't matter, even if it was my dying breath I would tell her I loved her.

9. Fuck You – Cee-Lo Green

I see you with her. But I'm over it. I know for a fact if I had been richer then you would still be with me. You'd think the way you were brought up that you'd appreciate just being together but no, it was all about the massive amount of money I _wasn't_ making as a part time reporter for the Prophet. I tried all I could to make you stay with me but nothing was good enough. I pity whoever is sorry enough to fall for you, the only reason they'll like you is because your best mate is _the_ Harry Potter. Well, he's my best friend too but that doesn't make a difference. I loved you for as long as I can remember but now all I want is to get you out of my life. You hurt me so much I thought I was beyond repair. But Draco has helped me more than you ever had and with that I say "Fuck You Ronald Weasley."

10. You and Me – Lifehouse

What day is it? It's hard to keep track of time when I'm with you. Every time I'm with you even if we're just sitting and talking, the world around us just melts away, leaving just you and me. I don't know how this happened. How we got together. All I know is that I can't imagine my life without you. Everything you do is beautiful and just…_right_. My life is perfect with you, like we were made for each other. During school I couldn't help but keep my eyes off of you when you weren't looking my way. I was careful not to get caught, though. I love you so much, Hermione Granger, and that will never change.

**A/N:** I Hope You Enjoyed! I Hope None Of These Need Explaining Or That Anyone Was Confused. Like I Stated At The Beginning I Was Suffering From Severe Writer's Block So I'm Hoping This Helps Me. Please Review So I Know What You Think! ^.^

~Bibi


End file.
